


Harder

by lumpyy



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 02:11:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13988277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumpyy/pseuds/lumpyy





	Harder

格雷森不喜欢粗暴的性爱。

他更倾向于温柔的、深情的方式，喜欢过度的前戏、喜欢快感慢慢堆积、喜欢事后在潮湿的被单上温存，无论他是给予的那一方还是接受的那一方。

但达米安不是。

他的每一个动作里都彰显着控制和占有，速度和力道甚至不比他打击犯罪的时候低多少。而这不是因为他连性爱都追寻最高效的方式，相反，他更热衷于把到手的猎物玩弄到精疲力尽。

这不是说达米安把格雷森也看做他的战利品——某种角度来看，的确是的——他对格雷森有着别人无法想象的耐心和爱意，他一边轻轻吻掉格雷森脸颊上的眼泪，一边以最隐忍的语气称呼他为我的挚爱。

只不过暴力是流淌在他血液里的东西，他不能控制住自己以几乎残暴、狂乱的方式得到他想要的一切，比起亲吻他更习惯于啃咬，比起爱抚他更习惯于勒拽。他对于施暴如此擅长，他清楚在什么位置留下淤青不会影响到日常行动，他可以在格雷森锁骨留下咬痕而不出血，让格雷森处于缺氧的边缘却不至于昏迷。

他们没有安全词，因为他们之间不存在控制与服从、亦或者施虐与受虐的关系，他们就只是单纯的再扮演自己而已。

对于达米安来说，无法判断自己爱人什么时候真的在拒绝，那是一种失职。

所以他知道格雷森不喜欢被粗鲁的对待，但他也知道这在一定程度上让他更兴奋了。

当格雷森被操到哭着央求的时候，那不是出于压迫和屈辱，而是出于他无法承受的快感。

这让达米安不需要警告就可以把阴茎塞到他的嘴里，深深地抵在喉咙，格雷森的双颊因为咽反射红涨，而达米安掐住他脖子的手指几乎能感觉到自己阴茎的形状，达米安低吼出声，不得不赞美格雷森把性交变得一千倍火辣的能力。又或者他几乎不用怎么准备格雷森的屁股，他享受握住推进去时候的阻力，立刻包裹住他的炙热触感，还有身下人急喘着放松自己的反应。他是这么顺从、这么乐意、这么急切，他可以承受住更多，就算达米安知道每次都不可避免地带来疼痛，但他们习惯疼痛。

达米安退出一点，再狠狠地撞进去，轻车熟路地碾过前列腺，格雷森惊叫着向后仰，迎合他的动作。达米安的手掌覆上他的身体，手指描绘着他紧实肌肉之下肋骨的形状，他有十分的把握以什么力度就可以折断它们，完全掌控的想法激起达米安更深层的性欲。他加快加重自己的动作，倒弄着最深处的穴肉，他想看格雷森在他的动作之下支离破碎。

格雷森永远也想不通达米安为什么有用不完的精力，他几乎没有过所谓荷尔蒙爆炸的青春期，在他一整天的训练之后、在他一晚上的夜巡之后，还能拽着格雷森的腰贴上自己的胯部。“再来一次”，他以酒饱饭足的表情看着格雷森，年长的男人从来没有在这种时候成功地拒绝过他。

格雷森常常数不清他们到底做了几次，他恐怕很难相信其实也不过就两次，他的大脑混乱不堪，他的认知范围里似乎只剩下身体里火热的触感、空气中淫乱的水声、达米安肮脏下流的话语。他的阴茎硬的发疼，有的时候他感觉亟需发泄，有的时候觉得自己已经射不出来什么东西了——这一般取决于达米安的心情。

他以为达米安是无论什么情形下都游刃有余的那一个，事实上只是他这时候已经抽不出心思来关注达米安的状态，他不知道达米安的动作变得多么杂乱无章，听不到达米安用各种他不明白的语言吐出的情话，看不到达米安眼里的团团欲火和抑制不住的兽性。等到达米安滚烫的精液填满他的后穴，抱着他吻遍他的全身，格雷森一般连迎合的力气都没有了。他沙哑地唤着达米安的名字，意识到明天所有人都会知道他度过了一个纵欲放荡的晚上。

达米安从来不是喜欢事后拥抱的人，他只需要很短暂的时间靠在格雷森身上喘口气，然后便起身清理。格雷森因为突然消失的温暖抗议出声，但鉴于他们大部分时候都没能忍到床上就开干，他也同意应该换一个地方。

他们在很早之前达成了协议，如果达米安射在身体里，那就要由他全权负责，不过达米安也不认为格雷森做完之后还有力气走去浴室，他大概就是胡乱地用被单擦擦就睡了，所以最后都是达米安不厌其烦地给他们两人清洗身子。他的手指进入格雷森的后穴，那儿已经松软的像是面团，但达米安知道不用几天格雷森就能恢复。他勾出残留的精液，手指最后一次埋进格雷森的身体里，让他们记住彼此的形状。

格雷森不会说达米安不是个温柔的、深情的恋人。

当他在睡意朦胧间感觉到后颈温热的吐息，他几乎不敢确定自己拥有了达米安。他不记得是什么时候达米安不再对他冷言冷语，不记得什么时候他们频繁地想念彼此，不记得什么时候他习惯了把身体交给达米安掌控，一起都发生的那么自然，就好像他们生来属于彼此而他们终于意识到了。他翻过身借着窗外的微弱的光看到达米安平和的脸庞，心里所有的不安和焦虑都烟消云散，他凑近睡梦中的年轻男孩，贴上他微张的嘴唇，希望这一刻就是永远。

而格雷森起床的时候达米安已经不在床上了，他拖着身子走到厨房看见正在煎蛋的达米安，显然后者反对麦片的意志从来不曾动摇。

“我的屁股好痛。”他抱怨道。

“啧。”达米安瞥了他一眼，他留在格雷森身上的记号清晰可见，这让他的不自觉露出一个满意的笑容，“这样你未来几天都会想着我了。”

格雷森走近他，从身后抱住他的腰，“我一直都在想着你。”尽管他们有自己的城市、有自己的队伍，还不能开诚布公，一起生活，格雷森也知道这是迟早的事。

“因为我好爱你。”他趴在达米安的肩头嗤嗤地笑起来。

达米安把自己有些发热的脸侧到他看不到的角度，“……笨蛋格雷森。”


End file.
